Dorothy Gale
About Dorothy found a way to come back to Oz. They say she seized power and the power went to her head. Dorothy Gale is the main character in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, which was the prequel for the Dorothy Must Die Series. There are two sides of her character, one from the first story-wise, and the other is Dorothy Must Die-wise. Known as an innocent and pure character from the original story, she gets an evil-spin off as she gets corrupted by Glinda in the Dorothy Must Die Series. She is evil. History (Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Dorothy Gale is a fictional character created by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz Legacy. She is the child protagonist and heroine of Baum's first Oz book, which is considered to be one of the first American Fairytales written titled: 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz', published in 1900. (Dorothy Must Die) Dorothy Gale '''is now known to be evil. It is stated that once she gets things, she will want more. She is portrayed as someone of Amy Gumm's age. She is portrayed as someone who is very wicked and bossy. She also wants everything in accordance to her liking's. Plot (Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Dorothy is known as the girl who came from the cyclone because she was able to go to Oz by being swept by a cyclone, along with her dog Toto. There, she met the Scarecrow, who wants a brain, the Tin Woodman, who wants a heart, and the Cowardly Lion, who wants courage. Together, they went on an adventure to ask help from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, along with the help of the Good Witch of the South. Dorothy and her companions then traveled out to the country of the red Quadlings to find the beautiful enchantress Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. And after a set of several more adventures such as encountering Fighting Trees, crossing over the mountain of the Hammer-Heads and traveling through the Dainty China Country, they all arrived at her ruby red palace. There Glinda sat in her chamber upon her ruby throne. Dorothy told Glinda her long story, all about the Kansas cyclone and about the Wicked Witches. Then Glinda, who was a wise Witch, kindly informed Dorothy about the secret charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in Oz. The secret was to knock the heels of the shoes together three times and command them to take you wherever you wished to go and the shoes would transport the wearer to that place within three seconds. Dorothy thanked Glinda for her help, and after a tearful goodbye to her three friends, Dorothy did as she was instructed. The shoes allowed her and Toto to return safely home to Kansas, back with Aunt Em. And Uncle Henry even had built a brand new farmhouse to replace the old one the cyclone had carried away. After Dorothy's departure, the Scarecrow temporarily became the King of Oz to rule over the Emerald City, before the long-lost Princess Ozma would eventually be found later on. And the Tin Woodman became the monarch emperor to rule the Winkie Country, to take the place of the Wicked Witch of the West and the Winkies gladly built him a tin castle to live in. And the Cowardly Lion became King of all beast and went to live in the rainforests and jungles of Oz to rule over the animal kingdom. It is later said in the sequel Oz books by Baum that the Cowardly Lion would become good pals with Oz's Hungry Tiger. (Dorothy Must Die) Dorothy returns to her home and the people celebrates her homecoming with festivals. She then tells the story of her adventure in Oz. Unfortunately, no one believed her and everyone thought this was a story that she just made up, including her friend, Mitzi Blair. On her 16th birthday, she had a celebration with many townspeople and friends, but, she did not like the decorations and cake that her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry made for her. She was also disgraced when her Aunt Em gave her a dress which was an old one that her Aunt just retouched to make it usable. She then finds a pair of red shoes and fits them on her feet, only discovering that it had magical properties just like the Silver Shoes. She clicked them three times too along with her Uncle and Aunt, only to find themselves back in Oz, with the disbelief of her Uncle and Aunt. There, she saw a vision of Glinda begging her for help, which she made her objective in returning there. She visited each one of her former friends, discovering that the Scarecrow has been overthroned by Ozma, who has fairy blood which created Oz. As the story progresses and her thoughts are listed, the reader may infer that her attitude is changing and is different from the former Dorothy. Dorothy then accidentally kills her Aunt and Uncle when she was unable to use her power correctly and crushing the two with their old house. This was later followed between a confrontation between her and Ozma, with her overpowering her and freeing Glinda. Glinda then forces her to use a magic spell on Ozma which makes Ozma talk childish all of a sudden, as if she was brainwashed. It is then known that Glinda was the one who controls Dorothy's thoughts with the Red Pair of Shoes and that Dorothy is slowly being corrupted. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Enchanted Shoe-Bond: After putting on her new slippers, Dorothy became connected to the shoes, it also granted her powers and allowed her to come back to Oz. This slippers slowly began to corrupter her the longer she wore then to the point where she would never take them off. The shoes are linked the the original sliver shoes, this links Dorothy to Amy when she came into possession of the sliver slippers and could detect her presence. ** Magic: The ruby slippers granted Dorothy her magical powers, she was *** Teleportation: Dorothy can teleport anywhere she wants by clicking her heels three times, she can even travel between worlds. *** Lightning Projection: When Dorothy was enraged by Jellia's betrayal, she sent a lightning blast from her finger tip, though Jellia managed to reflect the blast back with her own powers. *** Bubble Conjuration: '''Dorothy created a large pink bubble from her finger tip to bring Jellia to her. *** '''Chronokinesis: Dorothy is able to control the flow of time, she was able to keep Oz at the same point of the day for a whole week. *** Umbrakinesis: '''Dorothy could transport herself to the Dark Lands like Amy. It appears that only people from the Other World can enter this realm. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Dorothy was to quickly react and dodge all of Amy's attacks, it became obvious that she was using her powers after the first few strikes. ** '''Superhuman Speed: Dorothy can move at a faster speed when dodging Amy's knife strikes. Abilities * '''Expert Tactician/Leader: '''Dorothy is an expert tactician and leader, being the ruler of Oz for some time. Dorothy was also able to devise a plan to escape the Nome King. Story Parts As the main antagonist in the story, she thrives to make Amy's objective slower to achieve. She * Uses Glinda to dig magic around in Oz * Corrupted the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and the Cowardly Lion * Imprisoned Amy for thinking that she was lying for saying she came to Oz with a cyclone too * Rejects the Tin Woodman's attraction of her. * Ordered the Not-So-Cowardly Lion to tear Jellia's arm apart and make the Scarecrow reanimate her * Invited creatures around Oz to attend her party in the Emerald Castle * Almost died when Amy and her fell from the tower's edge Character Updates Her prequel story, No Place Like Oz, was followed with The Witch Must Burn, telling about her complete corruption to the path of the wicked. Her story as an antagonist will continue also in The Wicked Will Rise and another unnamed third book in Amy's storyline Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists